Love Or Dead
by KhaYYalan
Summary: Apa yang kau pilih diantara keduanya...? Meskipun kau pilih salah satu, Dia tidak akan menghendaki. . . Karena gadis senja tidak punya pilihan. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa kau harapkan.


**Title: Love Or Dead**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Note: Typo banyak BGT, OOC BGT...**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

*** This Girl ***

Aku berjalan cepat menuju apertemen esapada. Jengkel. Kenapa harus aku yang membawa tugas sekolah untuk cat boy.

"Damn, batmen..." Dia juga tidak mau membawakan tugas cat boy. Aku yang kena, sial.

"Permisi, berapa nomer kamar Grimmjow?"

Dengan malas sang penjaga pintu menjawab, "Nomer enam."

"Terima kasih..." mata hazeltku melirik nama di seragam penjaga, "Sir Yummi."

Cat boy akan membayar untuk semua ini. Aku terlambat kerja paruh waktu di cafe gara-gara dia. Berjalan di lorong menuju pintu kamar enam terasa membuatku tambah marah. Aku menghitung nomer mulai dari satu dengan warna pintu hitam. Pintu kedua warna coklat. Pintu ketiga warna kuning keemasan. Persyetan, apa urusanku dengan nomer dan warna pintu.

Bruk

Shit, hidungku sakit banget. Saat aku melihat apa yang ada didepan. Gadis cantik. Rambutnya panjang terurai indah dengan warna senja. Hampir sama dengan warna rambutku. Seketika aku lupa rasa sakit dihidung.

"Gomen, aku tidak melihat jalan. Gomen, ne." Dia membungkuk meminta maaf padaku.

Tidak masalah. Saat aku membuka mulutku untuk mengucapkan, gadis itu sudah berlalu pergi. Apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dan aku melanjutkan jalan.

Enam, akhirnya aku sampai didepan pintu kamar cat boy. Mataku berkedut dengan warna biru laut. Kenapa semua pintu warna berbeda? Tanganku mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Tak ada jawaban. Ku ketok lagi dan tetap sama tidak ada jawaban. Menekan rahangku dan menggedor sekencang mungkin.

"Kau hancurkan pintu, kuremukkan kau," terdengar suara dari dalam.

Pintu terbuka dan cat boy menatap sinis disertai menguap. Aku mengeluarkan tugas sekolah dari tas. Dan kutimpukkan didadanya. "Gara-gara ini, aku harus telat kerja."

Dia menutup pintu setelah mengambil tugas sekolah. Fuck, aku benci padanya. Tidak tau terima kasih. Aku menendang pintunya dan pergi.

Saat berada di jalan menuju tempat kerja, entah kenapa pikiranku mengingat gadis yang di apertemen terlihat familiar tapi siapa... ya.

Saat aku masuk kedalam cafe, my boss menatapku. Meskipun dia menyembunyikannya, aku bisa melihat kemarahan di wajahnya. "Maaf boss, telat."

Bossku ini banyak pengagumnya. Semua pelanggan perempuan ingin dilayaninya. Meskipun boss mengacuhkan semua permintaan pelanggan,mereka tetap berusaha mencari perhatian. Siapa yang nggak tergoda dengannya. Duren, duda keren berduit pula. Istrinya meninggal karena sakit.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengulaginya? Jangan sampai telat. Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau telat, Ichigo. "

"Gomen, Boss."

"Ingat, ini yang terakhir kali. Cepat kau layani pelanggan," dengan kata terakhir dia masuk kedalam kantornya.

"Hey carrot, untung boss tidak memecatmu sekarang,"rambut merah mengejekku.

"Apa masalahmu snakemonk," Alisnya berkedut. Aku tersenyum mengejeknya dan pergi keloker untuk ganti baju kerja.

Dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam tak ketinggalan celemek hitam pula aku keluar untuk melayani pesanan pelanggan. Ada pelanggan yang baru datang dan mataku tertuju langsung padanya. Gadis ini. Dia berjalan dengan santai dan memilih duduk didekat jendela kaca. Baju terusan putih membuatnya anggun dan rambut senjanya terkuncir keatas.

"Kau kenal dia?" Renji si snakemonk bertanya.

"Tidak." sahutku dengan cepat.

"Oke, aku akan bertanya orderannya," dia pergi membawa menu untuk gadis senja.

Renji mulai menulis orederannya. Sesekali gadis senja tersenyum. Hari ini memang hari buruk bagiku, tapi... gadis ini tidak. Lalu aku menyadarinya, senyumnya indah. Aku akan selalu mengingat senyumnya.

"Ehm, ehm... matamu bisa keluar jatuh kekopi yang kau bawa."

Tersadar apa yang diucapkan pacarnya Renji, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke nampan ya ku bawa. Tsk, aku harus pergi ke meja pojok untuk mengantar orderannya. Dan Rukia menyeringai padaku. Dasar, si comel. Dia teman sekelas dan juga adik Boss.

Dia gadis cantik yang pernah aku temui. Tapi, siapa dia! Aku berbaring di tempat tidur memikirkan gadis senja. Melihat sekitar kamar aku menyipitkan mata. Payung ungu dipojok dekat meja belajar, aku teringat pemilik payung.

Tunggu...

Oh ya gadis pemilik payung adalah gadis senja. Ya benar tidak salah lagi. Aku ingat, seminggu yang lalu saat itu hujan deras. Dipemakaman aku bertemu dengannya. Dia memakai jas hujan warna pink. Tangan kanannya membawa payung ungu sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa bunga mawar. Dia memberikan Payungnya padaku karena hujan mengguyur tubuhku. Setelah itu dia pergi. Padahal belum ngucapin terima kasih.

Kenapa baru menyadarinya. Bodoh. Bodoh.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Jika kalian suka, happy dan thanks. jika kalian tidak suka, sedikit kecewa dan beri tahu aku mana yang salah dengan ceritanya... **


End file.
